


Десять тысяч твоих молитв

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devotion, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Survival, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: По заявке с инсайда: «АУ относительно финальной арки. В битве с Уцуро всё закончилось плохо, на Земле повторился сценарий Коана: альтана разбушевалась и снесла всё к чёртовой бабушке, на поверхности стало трудно/невозможно жить людям. Выжили только Кагура и те, кто были в космосе. Такой философский фик о практически повторении Кагурой судьбы Коки, её размышления о том, так же ли себя чувствовала мама, как она сейчас, как она нашла в себе силы всё пережить. Появления остальных выживших героев и попытки забрать Кагуру из разрушенного мира».Бета: Llinlinn





	Десять тысяч твоих молитв

Конфета была солёной. И кто вообще придумал солёные конфеты? Не иначе, мазохист какой-то. Кагура всё равно ела долго, смаковала и растягивала удовольствие, насколько возможно. Из невзрачной розовой обёртки сложила маленького, с изогнутым крылом, журавлика — промасленная бумага в руках почти рассыпалась, но всё равно получилось неплохо.

Смерч начался сразу же, как она закончила. Внезапный ветер, первый предвестник, поднял в воздух пыль, труху и пепел — всё, что теперь осталось от этого мира. Закружился в танце журавлик — кренясь на бок, но всё же не развалился сразу, — ветер унёс его из поля зрения. Альтана разрушала всё до основания. Днями и неделями набрасывалась на мир голодными когтями и рвала, крушила, перемалывала всё до мельчайших частиц, до молекул. Наверное, до молекул — Кагура не была сильна в физике. В химии и математике, в истории и философии — она не ходила в школу, девочка-иммигрантка с другой планеты. Сдалась ей эта школа — сестрица Соё вот училась, а толку? С приглашёнными учителями, лучшими из лучших. Все они стали молекулами, когда мир умер.

А Кагура всегда сдавала единственный предмет на отлично. На инстинктах, благодаря крови ято, записанной в генах информации.

Укрыться где-либо не было возможности, поэтому оставалось только расставить ноги шире, укрепить стойку, поднять зонтик и руки, защищая голову и глаза. Дышать глубоко и мерно, расслабиться, чтобы отреагировать в нужный момент: увернуться, отпрыгнуть, не дать поймать себя ни одному из потоков силы, с воем носящихся вокруг. Не обращать внимания на порезы и ссадины, быть начеку, убегать, убегать. Двигаться.

Выживать.

***

— Есть кто живой? — крикнула Кагура, откинув камень. Наваленные в кучу обломки наверняка раньше были частями здания, и внутри ещё оставались творения рук человеческих: одежда, вещи. Если повезёт — еда. Почти никогда — люди. Кагура продолжала звать из чистого упрямства. А ещё потому, что не хотела забывать, как говорить. С Садахару порой не нужно было произносить и слова: тот понимал её по наклону головы или сведённым бровям. Это было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно.

Кагура подцепила пальцами следующий обломок, снизу по ощущениям походивший на кусок рельефной крыши. Он рухнул рядом, и в оседающей пыли попавшие на солнце тараканы побежали назад, в темноту.

— Помяни моё слово, тараканы и крысы останутся последними на этой покинутой богом санитарии планете, — любила говорить Катарина, убираясь в баре Отосэ.

— Эволюционная модель насекомых говорит о… — каждый раз пыталась начать Тама, но Катарина только отмахивалась от неё тряпкой и посылала за новыми баллонами дихлофоса.

Что ж, страшная, как смерть, инопланетянка с густыми бровями была права. Каждый раз, когда Кагура находила какие-то завалы, тараканы и крысы были тут как тут и, спасаясь, спешили обратно внутрь, словно альтана не могла их там найти. Выследить внутри планеты, которую питала несколько миллиардов лет.

— Я скоро, — сказала Кагура вертевшемуся рядом Садахару и нырнула в образовавшийся проём. Полезно быть малявкой, что бы там ни говорил тот выскочка из бывших Шинсенгуми.

Внутри было прохладно. Так и подмывало остаться здесь подольше, но Кагура знала, с альтаной, поедающей планету, задерживаться даже ненадолго в замкнутом пространстве было опасно. Когда-то здесь был офис: листы бумаги и ручки перемешивались с пылью в нише три на пять метров. По крайней мере, будет из чего наделать журавликов. Жаль только, всё забрать не получится — слишком много. А нагружать и так ослабевшего Садахару предметами не первой необходимости не хотелось. Найдя воду в бутылках и горшок с чахлым алоэ, Кагура поспешила наружу.

— Живите, — сказала она притаившимся внутри тараканам, закупоривая вход. Почему-то даже такие представители фауны Земли казались ей важными.

В развалинах рядом повезло больше: нашлись консервы, шоколадные батончики и кошачий корм, который Садахару смиренно съел. Она быстро поела сама и набила едой два больших пакета, которые затем перекинула, связав ручки, через спину Садахару. Песок забивался всюду, и после нескольких часов копания в нём под ногтями выступила кровь.

Луны в ту ночь не было видно, но Кагура уже привычными движениями на ощупь сложила пятьдесят четыре журавлика. На рассвете белая стая долго следила за ними, будто провожая в путь.

***

В один из дней утро пришло серое и промозглое. Наверное, была осень, хотя времена года уже совсем не имели значения. По крайней мере, не осталось деревьев и вообще зелени, чтобы отследить изменения можно было не только по снижающейся температуре. Садахару счастливо посапывал под боком, свернувшись калачиком и зажав хвост между лап, будто замыкая какой-то магический круг. Хотя скорее это сама Кагура была у него под боком — сильно похудевший, с кое-где свалявшейся шерстью Садахару всё ещё был больше и массивнее неё. Кагура прижалась к нему ближе, вплела пальцы в шерсть и вздохнула.

— Плохая я хозяйка. Да, Садахару?

Тот слегка заворочался и тихонько заскулил, но не спешил просыпаться — просто чувствовал её состояние сквозь сон. Оберегал от непогоды, грел по ночам и был верен, как ни один мужчина в её жизни.

— Ты все собачьи заветы выполняешь, а я даже не могу тебя нормально покормить и покидать мяч. Найти бы тебе кого получше, но выбор, понимаю, невелик.

Внезапно вспомнились их летние и весенние дни, наполненные солнечным светом и беготнёй за палками, банками из-под колы и поиском жуков. Громкий лай и извинения — смущённые и сбивчивые от Шинпачи, искренние от сестрицы Соё, нагловатые от Катарины и старухи Отосэ. И спокойные, расслабленные от Гинтоки. Она вспомнила его запах — крепкий, мужской, когда он закидывал руку ей на плечо, окутывал собой, словно заворачивал в кокон своей силы хрупкого человека с Земли, своей уверенностью безработного с кучей долгов всем подряд. Своей добротой.

— Да наш пёс и мухи не обидит. Да, ока-сан? — чуть наклонив голову, обращался он к Кагуре, глядя на очередную маму, обеспокоенную за своих детей в присутствии двух сотен килограммов белого меха и энтузиазма в лице — морде — Садахару.

Своей любовью.

Спрятав лицо в густой мех, Кагура вдруг заплакала. Отчаянно, так, как не плакала с тех пор, как небо поменялось местами с землёй, а мир стал безжизненной пустыней, жадно высасывающей все её надежды, оставляя взамен голод, бесконечность и неопределённость. Кагура плакала и плакала, некрасиво и навзрыд, плакала, даже когда Садахару проснулся и заскулил, тыкаясь носом ей под локоть, отчаянно завилял хвостом и попытался заглянуть в лицо. Утешить и успокоить. Садахару был хорошим псом и без сомнения заслужил попасть в рай после смерти, но Кагура хотела бы, очень, очень хотела бы, чтобы и в жизни у него было что-то получше, чем рёва-хозяйка, сама потерянная без Гинтоки, как брошенный щенок.

В тот день она не сделала ни одного журавлика.

***

Иногда в развалинах Кагура находила трупы. Особенно поначалу, в первые дни. Недели. Годы? Наверное, потому и не переставала спрашивать и звать — привычка. Двадцать один день, и она с тобой, пока ты не потратишь ещё двадцать один день на то, чтобы от неё избавиться. Кагура не избавлялась. Тела принадлежали задохнувшимся, поломанным во время землетрясений людям и аманто. В остальном они были целыми, нетронутыми альтаной. Такие завалы Кагура оставляла открытыми всем ветрам, чтобы альтана пришла и забрала своё. Съела. Очистила всё вокруг. Это ведь лучше, чем гнить в мусоре и обломках. Ветер альтаны делал всё единым, каждого человека, аманто и животное во всём мире, делая их одной крови. А тараканы наверняка найдут, где укрыться, даже в таких условиях — эволюционная модель выживания или как там.

***

Следующие несколько дней — недель? — им не везло. Солнце вставало на востоке и садилось на западе — и на том спасибо, хоть что-то осталось привычным. Кагура шла. Кусала спёкшуюся на губах корочку, глотала слегка мутную воду из быстро тающих запасов. Сосала вялые стебли алое. Привычно укрывалась потрёпанным зонтом и лёгким шарфом от солнечных лучей.

Нельзя сказать, что у неё была какая-то цель. Неправда. Не было у неё ни цели, ни пути. Нашла еду, нашла укрытие, не попала под смерч альтаны — значит, день прошёл хорошо. Почти все дни были хорошими поначалу, поскольку они находили много мест для укрытия и еды. Теперь — потому что смерчи случались всё реже, короче и были не такими сильными. Словно, поедая планету, альтана становилась слабее. Проблема была в том, что вместе с ней слабее становились и они. Голод стал третьим в их компании. Хотя, если вспомнить старые времена, он никуда и не уходил. Всегда сидел в пустом холодильнике и дырявом кармане, в старом кошельке Гинтоки, полном чеков и лотерейных билетов. Из них можно было бы сложить десятка два журавликов чуть ли не каждый раз, как Кагура туда заглядывала.

В то утро Садахару, который всегда плёлся рядом, перебирая большими мохнатыми лапами по пыльной земле, внезапно напрягся и встал. Обычно он так реагировал на кошек и врагов. Или на что-то, чего не мог понять, — он был умным для такого большого пса. Самым лучшим.

Кагура обошла его слева, успокаивающе положила руку на тёплый мохнатый бок. Впереди, среди бесконечного то ли песка, то ли пыли, сиял солнечный зайчик. Это было нелепо, и Кагура заозиралась, пытаясь понять, от чего он мог отразиться. Шарф сужал уровень обзора, да и обычно в пути она полагалась на инстинкты и нюх Садахару. Размотав давно ставшую серой тряпицу, Кагура оглядела горизонт. Чуть левее пустыня резко поднималась, и венчало этот холм что-то явно стальное или каменное — возможно, бывший небоскрёб или просто очень большая свалка.

— Ну, что, дружок, проверим?

Садахару осторожно тявкнул в ответ.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем больше солнечных зайчиков попадалось им по пути. Осмелев, Садахару тыкался носом в каждый из них, но они не спешили двигаться, как бывало, когда они с сестрицей Соё играли в парке или на берегу реки. Взбираться наверх было трудно — глаза резало от отражавшегося в стёклах солнца, — но откладывать было нельзя. Пока имелись силы и пока альтана не нашла этот островок прошлого, пусть и переломанного, как развалившийся карточный домик.

Внутрь попасть оказалось трудно: острые осколки жалили руки, и Садахару тихонько скулил, слизывая капли выступившей на её ладонях крови. После очередной попытки Кагура с лёгким раздражением оттолкнула его.

— Заживёт. Не переживай.

И вновь принялась искать вход внутрь. Хотелось верить, что он существовал и всё было не напрасно. Садахару отстал. На его морде остался рыжеватый отпечаток, будто он сунул нос во что-то ржавое. Наконец, подцепив очередной обломок, она смогла без порезов протиснуться внутрь.

— Эй! Эй, есть кто живой? Хоть наполовину там?

Привычка в очередной раз ничего не дала. Зато внизу была сокровищница, иначе не назовёшь. Похоже, когда альтана только начала крушить всё на своём пути, она снесла несколько высотных зданий, которые, рухнув, прикрыли своими телами узкую торговую улочку, и та застыла, спряталась под ними. В целом всё осталось как и было: лавка художника, стойка с горячей лапшой, несколько автоматов с напитками и закусками, магазин подержанных товаров. Булочная, кафе, парикмахерская. Чайная, ещё одно кафе и лотки с фруктами, обрамлённые лавочками. Запах от сгнивших продуктов стоял тот ещё, и наверняка за еду нужно будет повоевать с вездесущими насекомыми, но Кагура знала, что и как искать.

В ту ночь у них был пир. Вопреки своим привычкам, Кагура не ушла, решив отъесться и затем продолжить путь, но заночевали они снаружи, прикрыв вход. Открывая банки с консервированными ананасами, Кагура вдруг вспомнила первый раз, когда ела их.

Стояла зима, и дома было холодно, как никогда. Мама уже тогда болела, отец пропадал неизвестно где, и Камуи был за главного. Кагура отчётливо помнила, как сидела у брата на плечах, рассматривала витрины, мимо которых они шли — нарядные в преддверии какого-то праздника. Наверное, своего рода нового года в той богом забытой глуши.

— Контрабанда, поэтому дорого не возьму, — отсчитал их монеты старый аманто, заведовавший лавкой, где всегда можно было найти хоть какую-то еду подешевле. На свежие фрукты денег бы всё равно не хватило, и Камуи купил консервированных. Кагуре тогда ещё очень понравилась картинка: на упаковке лохматый жёлтый фрукт улыбался весело и задорно.

Ананас достался всем — маме, Кагуре и Камуи. По выражению лица продавца можно было бы подумать, что он отдаёт им какую-то гниль, но фрукт оказался сочным и сладким-сладким.

— У тебя хороший нюх на еду, — похвалила его тогда мама.

Для неё тоже много чего из еды было в диковинку. Наверное, поэтому её детям передался такой аппетит — на Коане, её родине, вряд ли можно было поесть нормально.

Жуя капающий соком в банку ананас, Кагура вдруг подумала: что же мама на самом деле ела, когда альтана уничтожила всё вокруг? Наверняка, как сама Кагура, вначале она искала развалины и других людей, и находила трупы, тараканов и остатки еды. Или, правильнее сказать, — это Кагура повторяла её судьбу, на другой планете в другой части Вселенной. Но по рассказам отца много позже, Коан стал полностью однородной пустыней без признаков жизни ещё задолго до его рождения. Об этой планете говорили как о кладбище бывалые путешественники и космические пираты. Что же мама тогда ела? Альтана помогла ей выжить, но всё же?

Садахару вдруг заворчал и, не отрываясь от своей еды, резко опустил лапу. Отодвинул её, брезгливо — Кагура могла поспорить, что правильно читала его эмоции — сдвинул брови и отпихнул прихлопнутого таракана в сторону. Вдруг вспомнилось, как он делал так же, лёжа под котацу в тепле пахнущей мандаринами Ёрозуи. Дома.

— Так его, — подбодрила Кагура и выпила оставшийся от ананасов сок одним глотком. Голод не ушёл, но до утра можно было и потерпеть.

Они остались ещё на несколько дней. Не двадцать один — и хорошо, считала Кагура, и делала узелки на своём шарфе. Раньше ей было всё равно, сколько дней они блуждали, но превращать это в привычку было нельзя — так говорили ей инстинкты ято. Еды было много — порченной и ещё пригодной, и очень, очень много обёрток и бумаги, и журавли лежали в осколках стекла, как мультяшные утки в сверкающей на солнце сокровищнице.

В один из дней Кагура зашла так далеко, что когда она выбралась наружу, Садахару, нервно подвывая, сразу же кинулся к ней и облизал с ног до головы. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, а в руках у Кагуры был отрез ткани, которым она хотела если не заменить своё давно пришедшее в негодность платье, то хотя бы использовать как накидку или платок на голову. В полутьме внутри не получилось разобрать рисунок, но снаружи ткань оказалась белой, с голубыми завитками.

Кагура долго смотрела на рисунок, гладя узор, словно под её пальцами он мог измениться или пропасть и не мозолить глаза. Смотрела до тех пор, пока солнце не скрылось, а луна так и не взошла, как часто бывало в последнее время.

Не двадцать один — и хорошо.

***

Сытый желудок сыграл с Кагурой плохую шутку. Лучше быть голодной, но живой, лёгкой на подъем, чем мёртвой и сытой. Так она думала первое время, идя против всех своих инстинктов беднячки и попрошайки. Но долгие скитания и одиночество подточили её волю. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что они оставались на одном месте почти двадцать дней? И часто она просто лежала на спине в тени, накрыв голову и плечи белой тканью. И не делала ничего. Совсем ничего. Разве что думала о маме. О её голоде. О её одиночестве. Откуда у неё взялись силы вставать каждый день и смотреть на мир? Об альтане и том дне, когда посреди битвы бок о бок с дорогими ей людьми всё закончилось для многих других и только-только началось — для неё. Она думала о Садахару, и тот, словно умея читать её мысли — а ведь умел, наверняка умел, — подталкивал руку носом, прося ласки.

Она думала о Гинтоки.

Об отце, как он вернулся, а после ушёл — почти сразу же.

О том, как Камуи ушёл тоже. Все мужчины её бросали. Даже Гин-чан, и тот оставил её одну. Может, он, конечно, и выжил. И Шинпачи, и старуха Отосэ, и наверняка кто-то ещё. Звёзды космических кораблей на орбите сверкали каждое утро — но как знать, не потеряли ли они управление, не достала ли их альтана отсюда своими длинными, длинными пальцами? Как знать, много ли людей и аманто успели подняться в воздух, когда небо отказалось быть сверху?

Гин-чан бы вернулся за ней, если бы выжил. Если бы мог.

Вернулся бы?

***

Садахару лаял. Отчаянно и громко шумел, как бабули за лотками с данго. Эх, данго…с сиропом, мёдом, шоколадом. Садахару лаял. Глаза открывались тяжело, в них будто насыпало песка, хотя она и укутывалась. Или пыталась укутываться?

— Что такое?

Сдёрнув с себя накидку и задев поставленный над головой зонтик, Кагура села. И поняла, что проспала всё на свете. Ветер носил по кругу журавлей, стекло, и песок, и все их нехитрые пожитки — и, судя по всему, делал это уже довольно долгое время. Порывы были сильные и хлёсткие, и волосы полезли в рот, облепив лицо. Садахару вдруг замер, посмотрел на неё, высунув большой розовый язык. В следующее мгновение в невидимых нитях ветра заискрило — верный признак альтаны в воздухе, неконтролируемой и голодной. Послышался нарастающий гул, почти вой будто бы торжества, не иначе — они, наконец, попались. Неосторожно и глупо, ведь альтана за ними охотилась. Знала о них, ведь хорошо чувствовала живых существ. Живых и оттого чужеродных в системе её координат. Кагура давно подозревала: уничтожившая всю планету сила была рядом, шла за ними следом и до поры до времени просто наблюдала со стороны. Чтобы поймать тогда, когда они ослабеют или остановятся.

Садахару рявкнул, и Кагура взвилась на ноги, поднимая зонтик. Сильнее застучало сердце, и кровь ударила в голову. С глаз будто сошла пелена, а мир стал ярче и чётче, чем виделся все последние дни. Нет уж, так просто она не дастся.

Они крутились вдвоём с Садахару, словно танцевали лучший танец в своей жизни. Уворачивались и перебегали с места на место, использовали развалины как отвлекающую защиту. Раньше достаточно было продержаться какое-то время и уйти с дороги, чтобы альтана оставила их в покое, но в этот раз их танец-бегство длился дольше, чем обычно. Песок заслонил солнце, лез в глаза и нос, ветер путал одежду, замедляя движения. Сверкающие волны, бывшие до этого ветром, носились вокруг, похожие на волосы или извивающихся червей. Альтана сметала на своём пути всё: деревья, здания и любые заслоны. Людей. От неё нельзя было защититься, напав первым, парировать удар или сделать подсечку. Против неё были бесполезны катаны, пистолеты, пафосные слова.

Мама была одна. Всегда одна, много лет, она наверное и не помнила уже, что такое другой человек, иначе ни за что бы не влюбилась в отца. Кто вообще мог влюбиться в этого лысого идиота?

У Кагуры был Садахару.

Ещё у неё были воспоминания о дорогих ей людях. Пока что были. А ещё надежда, что кого-то можно было найти. Хоть кого-то. Поэтому побороться стоило, даже если нанести ответный удар невозможно. Бороться, а не сидеть возле хорошего места. Идти вперёд с целью, а не бродить кругами просто так.

В какой-то момент Кагура оступилась и почти упала, и уже сплошной белый поток силы потянулся к ней, к неловко выставленной в защитном жесте руке. Боль была ужасная, даром что в прошлом Кагура ловила пули или стояла в эпицентре пожара. Не выдержав, она вскрикнула.

Садахару ответил на её крик рыком и вдруг начал расти. За считанные мгновения он раздался вширь и ввысь; шерсть встопорщилась, а от его рёва задрожал воздух. Кагура застыла, забыв о боли и общем враге — Садахару всё рос и рос, заполняя пространство между землёй и небом, огромный, как божество. А ведь так, наверное, и было. Когда-то давно — наверняка. Или не так давно? Кагура часто спрашивала себя, как выжила во время взрыва, в котором, похоже, уничтожило почти весь Эдо. Как и кто её спас.

Садахару рос и ревел, и альтана крутилась у его ног мелкими водорослями, иногда тоже росла, пытаясь обвить толстые лапы и мощную шею, но он вновь рычал, и её тентакли — иначе не назовёшь — вяло опадали вниз. Так продолжалось некоторое время, а потом тело Садахару вдруг замерцало и через несколько мгновений растворилось в воздухе, смешиваясь с альтаной в быструю воронку, сверкающую молниями.

— Нет! — крикнула Кагура, едва слыша себя в нарастающем шуме.

Собрав последние силы, она разбежалась и прыгнула вперёд — в крутящийся центр.

***

Первое, что Кагура почувствовала — правая рука её не слушалась. Та самая, которой поживилась альтана. Ещё не до конца придя в себя, она философски рассудила, что минус одна конечность — это, похоже, у них семейное.

Сквозь боль пришли видения. Прошлого или будущего, Кагура вначале понять не могла. Картинки менялись перед закрытыми, казалось, глазами, иногда быстро, а иногда медленно, и можно было что-то понять.

В одном из видений были люди с ярко-синими глазами, разъезжающие на гигантских червях и правящие целыми галактиками. Их род вырождался медленно, но неумолимо, пока от былого величия остались только бороздящие пустыни черви — источник богатства; божества, непокорённые временем.

В другом — разбитый самолёт и человек в лётных очках, сидящий рядом на песке. Над его головой раскинулось бесконечное небо с яркими-яркими звёздами. Человек ждал, и Кагуре вдруг захотелось, чтобы он дождался. Помощи или чего-то другого, важного для него.

В третьем видении Кагура вдруг увидела маму. Это была она, никаких сомнений, сказало ей сердце. На ней было белое платье, а длинную косу украшала заколка, совсем как у самой Кагуры. Рядом с мамой стоял мужчина с гривой чёрных волос и держал её за руку. Это было так неожиданно, что Кагура застыла, боясь дышать. Боясь сморгнуть картинку из реальности.

Внезапно сквозь видение послышался рёв Садахару, картинка смазалась, но Кагура напоследок успела разглядеть, как мама и отец — теперь она это поняла — целовались, а черви, такие же огромные, как в первом видении, прыгали у них над головами.

Рука заболела сильней, и горячая пульсация поползла выше. Откуда-то пришло знание, что всё, что она видела, на самом деле когда-то происходило. Сейчас или в прошлом, рядом и в других уголках Вселенной, в параллельных реальностях. Альтана пронизывала всё сущее, каждое одноклеточное и животное со сложной нервной системой, планеты и чёрные дыры. Всё на свете. Альтана породила жизнь и могла забрать её в любой момент, а Кагура увидела это только потому, что в её собственных жилах текла кровь матери, когда-то одного из сильнейших существ во Вселенной. Мамы, которая столько лет была одна, что готова была отдать свою жизнь, лишь бы никогда не знать этого чувства вновь.

Ветер кружил Кагуру, как когда-то сделанного ею маленького журавлика, между небом и землёй, в месте без времени и пространства. Кагура не была сильна в физике и философии, в теориях вероятности и временных парадоксах.

Голос Садахару отдалился, и от этого стало очень тревожно. Вдруг вспомнился ржавый след от её крови на его морде, который почему-то долгое время не сходил, хотя Садахару был чистоплотным псом даже в таких условиях. К его белоснежной шерстке не липла грязь.

…Она видела человека со шрамом на лице, отнявшего дождь у всей нации, и принцессу с голубыми волосами, пытающуюся остановить гражданскую войну.

Она видела существ с дырами в телах, которые могли разрушать внутренней силой, но подчинялись мягко улыбающемуся человеку в белом замке. Среди них была человеческая девушка с огненными волосами, способная отращивать другим отрубленные конечности. Хорошее умение, папе бы пригодилось.

Кагура не хотела видеть, но альтана показывала ей взлёты и падения цивилизаций, величие и закаты эпох. Альтана вливала в неё видения, будто даже такой огромной силе не удалось побороть одиночество, и она радовалась, найдя зрителя. Кагура смотрела. Везде, где альтана выходила из-под контроля, господствовала пустыня и разруха. И везде, всегда находился тот, кто был сильнее. Сильнее всего мира, судьбы. Обстоятельств.

Теперь уже всё тело горело от боли, а картинки перед глазами не останавливались, и Кагура вяло подумала, что, наверное, у неё бы всё равно не получилось бы, как у мамы. Жить так долго одной. И хорошо, что…

Голос Садахару вдруг прорезался совсем близко, и её словно прожгло насквозь, словно напоминание. А ведь и правда. Экзамен дружбы — ещё один, который она всё же всегда сдавала на отлично.

— Мама, папа. Садахару. Спасибо за помощь, я справлюсь.

Кагура подтянула колени к груди, сгруппировалась, как для прыжка. Собрала в кулак всю свою волю и замахнулась для удара.

Кровь ято в ней говорила — дерись, и сможешь победить что угодно.

— Тем более, что я не одна.

***

— Эй, — раздался рядом знакомый голос. — Эй, ты как?

Вокруг неё гудел корабль. Кагура как-то быстро поняла, что находится не на твёрдой, иногда пытающейся убить её поверхности, а внутри хрупкой консервной банки, позволяющей летать в космосе. Почему, она не знала. Просто ощущалось по-другому. Да и голос — его обладатель не мог находиться сейчас на планете. Никак не мог. Кагура не сможет его защитить, если…

У Гинтоки была щетина и синяки под глазами. Он сидел рядом в своём неизменном кимоно с голубыми завитками и привычным движением почёсывал в смущении шею. Во взгляде у него стыла тоска.

— Ты меня искал? — прямо спросила она, но тут же пожалела, когда Гинтоки поджал губы в горькой гримасе.

— Конечно, дурёха. Всех твоих журавлей собрал по дороге.

— Мама говорила, нужно сделать десять тысяч, чтобы желание исполнилось, но я сбилась со счёта. Стой, моих журавликов?

— Да, они были везде. И на самом деле, очень помогли.

Кагура села — тело слушалось легко. В левую руку была воткнута игла от капельницы. Комната, в которой они находились, напоминала стандартный медотсек на космическом корабле.

— Я была на Земле?

— Мы и сейчас здесь. Забираем на борт выживших.

— Я никого не нашла. Я столько искала, но никого! — она дёрнулась с кровати, неловко зацепив правой рукой подушку. Уставилась во все глаза на ровную кожу и сжатые в кулак пальцы. Помедлив, аккуратно разжала их. Рука была в порядке.

Гинтоки легонько коснулся её плеча.

— Эй…

— Я в порядке. Я в порядке, Гин-чан!

— Ладно-ладно, только…

Она обхватила его за шею и повисла, прижавшись всем телом. Гинтоки был тёплый и живой. Настоящий.

— А Шинпачи?

— Да что ему… Старуха и ушастая тоже тут, безработные из Шинсенгуми на другом корабле. Тацума нас подобрал, скоро вылетаем.

Она была дома.

— Ага, только Садахару надо найти.

— Кагура, — Гинтоки редко говорил таким тоном.

— Что?

— Садахару больше нет.

— Как это нет? Вот же он! — заметила его Кагура.

Садахару стоял позади Гинтоки и тявкнул в приветствии, когда они вдвоём на него посмотрели. Гинтоки отстранился, чтобы дотронуться и убедиться на ощупь, не иначе, но Садахару вдруг рассыпался белым смерчем, закружил вокруг них. С усилием не отпрянув, Кагура поняла, что касания ветра не причиняют боли.

— Альтана?

— Похоже, он внутри неё. Какой-то её части, — вновь почесав шею, сказал Гинтоки. — Не знаю, что произошло, но, похоже, только благодаря Садахару мы все и выжили при взрыве, просто нас раскидало в разные стороны.

— Он очень сильный, — сказала Кагура. — Он показал мне маму. Он всё время мне помогал. Всегда.

Гинтоки кивнул и легонько потрепал её по голове. Они вышли из медотсека наружу, где одни люди помогали другим подняться на борт через открытый люк. Садахару следовал за ними, крутясь в ногах, как шкодливый щенок.

— И до сих помогает. Но планета уже разваливается, поэтому долго мы не сможем тут находиться.

— Дай мне минуту.

Гинтоки помедлил, глядя на кружащийся поток, потом на перечёркнутое молниями небо над кораблём. Кивнул и зашагал к другим выжившим, чтобы помочь им. Они с Садахару отошли от трапа на несколько метров.

— Спасибо, тебе, дружок.

Садахару вдруг вновь превратился в худого пса, а потом — в щенка, и прыгнул к ней на руки. У него были синие глаза. Чистого, нереального синего цвета, яркого и без примесей. Совсем как у мамы. Совсем как у неё сейчас, ещё ярче, она знала это. Она теперь многое знала, девочка из бедного района Кабуки-чо, никогда не ходившая в школу. Прикоснувшись к альтане, Кагура теперь могла рассказать, как устроена эта Вселенная, кем была мама, что случилось на Земле, что сделал Садахару. Всё-всё. Её кровь пробудилась и дала ей знания, о которых не могло мечтать ни одно существо в мире.

Но ни одно знание не могло дать ей того, что было у неё всегда. Кагура улыбнулась и погладила Садахару по мягкой-мягкой шёрстке. Ржавое пятно на его мордочке исчезло.

Спасибо, что был со мной.


End file.
